


The ace of hearts

by Alice_Snake



Category: Lullaby Quest, Original Work
Genre: Demon, Doesn't like kids, F/F, F/M, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Lisp, M/M, More ships to be added, Multiple Personalities, Other, Please help give ideas, hills - Freeform, more tags to add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Snake/pseuds/Alice_Snake
Summary: (not good at this) lullaby doesn't like kids hell he just wants to be lazy but one kid won't leave him alone





	The ace of hearts

Heya I'm lullaby hearts but most people know me as wshearts now let me start this little story with I HATE MOTHER FUCKING CHILDREN. Now you may ask why well my best friend gold has a kid, she's a fucking brat and I want to kill her. But if I did that gold will be sure to kill me he has always been protective of “his little sliver”, bleh someone kill me before i get a cavity from the sweet bullshit and I hope someone kills her so gold won't be such a idiot anymore. so to what I'm doing right now , I'm in the back of Helen's head laying peacefully looking at the empty black space, ahh Nothingness just how I like it.

 

it's so quiet and peaceful could just go to sleep you know what i'm going to. and as I fall asleep I feel something crawl on top of me it's light so can't be spade or diamond and if it was Tristan I'd be dead soo… I open my eyes to welcomed too big unnatural purple and black eyes I kick whatever the hell is on me off then there's a welcomed scream to follows it's in a high pitched annoying voice

“OW WHY DID YOU DO THAT !? “ I look at the thing it's a kid in clothes way to big for him , he look almost exactly like helen besides the fact he's a kid and his eyes are giving me the creeps must be dp “ well you damn brat I don't think I gave you the okay to lay on me ! “ the dp looks back at me in the eyes with a look that bordering cute in some way “you were comfortable” of fucking course he's to care more about his own comfortability then mine selfish brat.

“ lithten here kid I'm not your bed!” he tilts his head to the side “I didn't say you were” smart-ass “ then why you lay on me?” he looks at the floor and says back “ I wanted to see if you were still alive “ wait what “why the hell would you want to check that?” the kid looks sad “you never talk to the rest of us and your space is so empty I can't see how you can be so comfortable in a area like this if you weren't dead” 

this kid is A grade stupid “oi kid in cathe you didn't know I like it being empty, I like being alone because the retht if you are idiotth or murderouth maybe both” the kid stays quiet to the response, huh ? I thought there be more useless babbling “ just go away before I break those twigth you call armtn! “ I growls the usual thing the gets gets up and walks away I pay back down and fall asleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

after a couple of days of peace and quiet the kid some back he has candy, he has a dumb grin on his face “ hi! “ he said loudly “I brought some peace offerings ! “ he lays down the different candies none of them are chocolate so at least he isn't to stupid “kid just leave me alone I really like being alone and I hate you” I let a growl slip into my voice he was scared last time the kid looks up at me “ I'M NOT A KID “ “ ok then how old are you ? “ the kid grins happily “24! “ what the actual fuck !!“ how the fuck can you be 24!” the kid smiles wider that it looks like his face is about to split in two 

“my age is directly the same is helen otis my name is demon painter most people call me dp “ “ I know your name kid. “ “ great so we can be friends “ aw hell no! “ I'm not going to be your fucking friend I ! HATE! KIDTH! “i freeze at the sound of my own voice, the kid looks at me sad then his form cracks and grows he turns into helen except his eyes stay black and purple his clothes now fit him right and there's a black bone collar around his neck “ do you still hate me now?” 

I'm speechless I thought I was the only one with transformation magic but I guess not and he's now uncomfortably close to me I take a step back “how the fuck did you do that ?” he smiles “ I can change my form kinda like you but I can't steal powers.” I have so many questions right now but I pick one “ why do you choothe to look like a kid !?” oh God I really need to stop using s words I'm just making myself look like a idiot but dp don't notice and if he did he doesn't say anything about he he just looks into the empty world I created for myself and stays quiet for a bit then answers my question “I like being a kid” he pauses for a second “Helen didn't really get a childhood and I guess I represent a wish to actually have a one, I represent a lot of bad emotions actually but no one really cares spade bullies me and if I cry about it no one will help me diamond makes me do all of his work like a mean older brother would I really don't care isn't that how a childhood is has some ups and downs but never had a single up I'm thinking of just letting this wish die and maybe be the demon everyone wants me to act like.”

I look at him then get a small deja Vu feeling from this i'm going to hate myself for this “hey dp you could make thith empty area look like anything what would it be?” He looks at me surprised by the question and laughs a little “it honestly would be that much different” I pause thinking careful about what I'm about to do I wave my hand in the air to give him power to change the area “let me thee “ he looks at me with shock then does what I ask we're now standing on a Grassy hill under an apple tree with a beautiful azure blue sky above us with white puffy clouds that remind me of cotton candy with a bright sun that should hurt my eyes but doesn't it somehow feels comforting.

I really just looks around the area with a warm breeze blowing by me I really like it here. I start making a soft murring noise that's something I haven't done for a while I snap out of it when I hear a chuckle I didn't even realize my eyes were closed I snap them open and look at dp with a black blush on my face he's smiling softly “guess this is a lot better then the void to you huh?” I start getting pissed for reasons I really don't why I pounce at him then he it the floor I'm on top of his feeling slightly happy then I remembered we were on a hill” oh thit” dp response “son of A-” we start rolling down the hill both of us screaming like 8 year old idiots.

 

Once we're at the bottom my scarf is in my face and I have a sharp knee cap crushing my left nut he held back a scream I like giving the pain not taking it unlike gold I move my scarf out of my face and open my eyes to see dp looking back down at me his button up shirt was ripped in the front by my claws as we headed down huh? If anyone saw this without context it'd look like some weird gay porn. I look into his eyes to notice he doesn't have any pupils just a purple orb in a sea of black guess my eyes look stranger to him “oi dp are you going to get the hell off or do you like crushing my balls.”

It takes him a moment to process what I said God damn it this hurts! He quickly gets off me then sits in his knees next to me I slowly sit up ignoring the pain dp broke the awkward silence” that was kinda fun” “ what wath “ “ rolling down the hill with you” oh that's it “ hey hearts “ “ yeah ?” What does he want now ? “ If I start coming here as a adult will you hang out with me ?” I think about to for a moment why the hell not “ sure do do what you want just no hugging “ his face lights up he tackle hugs me “thank you!” I get pissed” WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY !!”


End file.
